Then Full moon
by futureauthor121
Summary: The story of 6 animorphs, Bella being one of them. Moving to Forks was never easy to Bella, because of this war she was a little happy to move. she must choose with her new boyfriend or her secret crush Jake on were she should fight with the war.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up from my horrible dream of the last battle I have ever fought against the yeerks.

"AHHHH!!!" I scream from my bed. "Its just a dream," I said as I remember the memory it brought up (The memory of the hork-bajir attacking me in snow leopard morph.) _I cant take this anymore_ I thought _this war is still after me even when I'm not fighting._

**Characters thoughts….**

Let me rewind. Hello my name is Bella and a few months ago I was a typical teen, who before dealed with teen problems like boys or school. But one night in day a construction sight I was given the power to morph into any animal I can touch and acquire. The power to morph was given to us 6 kids to fight intergalactic yeerk slugs that take over your mind.

Oh yeah I forgot to mention a dieing alien prince gave **Us **the power to morph. By us I mean five kids that went to my high school who managed to walk into the construction sight. Us 6 made up the animorphs team. Now you might be wondering, "who is this team?" To answer your question Jake(our leader, and my secret crush), Marco, Rachael, Cassie(my very secret enemy), and Tobias.

**Back to present…**

I lie down watching my ceiling. "What time is it?" I ask before looking at the clock "Barely 12:50am?" I couldn't look at my ceiling no more. I had to do something. I got out of my bed and shut my door. "It's freezing," I say as I shut the door.

I put my leotard on I used for ballet. _**(In twilight Bella stops being in ballet along time ago, in this story she has been in ballet again for a week in ballet in school.)**_ Then I opened my window to fly. I concentrated on the bird morph I wanted to use, the snowy owl. For some reason I love the cold, the white snow makes me feel at peace.

I concentrated on this morph. Cassie and I posses this strange ability to morph faster and better than any of the others. After about a minute I was complete. My snowy owl morph was complete; I powered my legs jumped and flew out my window into the cool night.

**I hope you like it so far please review telling me if you like it, or not, I love to hear opinions , to know if I need to change anything **


	2. The others

As I flew through the cool night, I think about my newfound life. Of my new Cullen family consisting of, Edward my beautiful boyfriend, Carlisle the father, Esme the mom, Alice and Jasper the optimistic couple, then Rosalie and Emmett the scary couple.

But along with my future I think of my past, fighting the yeerks with my friends, my love. What Edward didn't know was before him was Jake. My one true love, but once I left we left each other.

Without knowing I noticed I was flying to the Culluns. I seem to do that a lot, like gravity pulling me in. I landed roughly a half-mile from Edwards house, since he doesn't like me morphing. Exactly his quote, "I don't like seeing you change, youre perfect the way you are.."

I started to change back ino my true form. My feathers started to melt away turning into pink flesh, my beak unhardening turning into flesh and skin. Everthing turning into normal size as I grew. Then I was complete into my clumsy human body, one little thing I forgot was I was in my morphing outfit and it was less than 56 degrees.

"brrr….." chattered from my teeth. I needed a good morph hat could handle this cold. I accessed my morphs I had in my mind to use, one that sood out was the wolf. The last time I used the wolf was with the animorphs, and I was a little anxiose to use it.

But as soon as I pictured the wolf in my mind the changes immediately took affect. My nose changing into a snout, my legs becoming powerful and strong as I stood on all four. After a minute the morph was complete, and almost immediately the smells were overwhelming. Animal smells that have been around for days.

As the wind blew I smelt a different smell. The smell of another wolf nearby, actualy a couple wolves, but with the same smell. _How is this possible_ I thought, _maybe could it be the others?_ I quicly followed the smell through the trees. Then I see wolfs, about 6 of them.

I moved silently through the bushes to get a closer look. Those wolves looked exactly a like.

{Hello?} I asked in public thoughtspeak. But as I asked, I noticed the wolves were looking around to see where it came from. Maybe I was wrong I thought. I started to walk away from the pack until I heard it

{Bella} I heard from a familiar voice that made me feel happy inside.

{Jake? Is that you} I asked, only in private thoughtspeak.

{Yeah, it is and we have a lot to catch uup on}


End file.
